Two Voices, One Song
by rin k07
Summary: My second fict.. Persahabatan antara Sakura dan Ino sedikit merenggang karena kesalahpahaman


**Two Voices, One Song**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Two Voices, One Song Ost Barbie and Diamond Castle**

 **Cover by: Miraculous**

 **AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc.**

-Happy read!-

Di salah satu ruang kelas di Konoha Gakuen tampak dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda yang tampak mencolok. Gadis pertama memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda yang panjangnya sebahu, sedangkan gadis kedua memiliki rambut berwarna kuning pucat yang diikat _ponytail_ dengan panjang mencapai pinggangnya. Keduanya tampak cantik, si gadis merah muda dengan iris emerald-nya dan si gadis pirang dengan iris _aquamarine_ -nya. Keduanya tampak kompak memainkan alat musik di tangan mereka masing-masing, begitu menikmati alunan musik dari petikan gitar mereka masing-masing dan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, nama kedua gadis cantik itu. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal dan bersahabat sejak bangku Sekolah Dasar. Keduanya memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Dan keduanya memiliki hobi yang sama. Musik. Ya, keduanya, Sakura dan Ino, sangat menyukai musik. Hampir setiap hari mereka membawa gitar akustik mereka ke sekolah. Setiap jam pelajaran berakhir dan kelas mulai kosong, seperti saat ini, mereka akan segera mengeluarkan gitar mereka dari sarungnya, menarik kursi di bagian terdepan ke dekat papan tulis, dan memulai ritual mereka di depan kelas. Duduk saling berhadapan dan mulai memetik gitar mereka sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cukup sering mereka nyanyikan.

 _Jreeeng_

Petikan gitar terakhir menandakan berakhirnya lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

"Hei, _F_ _orehead_! Kira-kira lagu apa ya yang akan kita bawakan saat Pensi nanti?" tanya Ino begitu permainan mereka berakhir.

"Entahlah, _P_ _ig_. Aku juga masih bingung lagu apa yang sebaiknya kita bawakan," Sakura menghela napas berat. Pasalnya Sakura dan Ino akan membawakan sebuah lagu pada acara Pensi yang akan diadakan sekolah mereka satu bulan lagi. Dan kini keduanya masih belum tahu akan membawakan lagu apa.

Srek

Pintu geser ruang kelas itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok lelaki. Yang satu berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ , yang satu lagi berambut pirang terang dengan gaya seperti Ino.

"Saso- _nii_? Dei- _nii_?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan kedatangan kakak lelakinya dan kakak lelaki Ino.

"Hei, _baka aniki_! Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku berbohong pada _Kaa-san_ lagi, aku tidak mau! Sekalipun kau memberiku lima buah cokelat!" cecar Ino.

"Aduh, _Imouto_ -ku sayang, kau jangan berburuk sangka dulu pada kakakmu yang tampan ini, un," ujar Deidara dengan gaya seperti _flower boy_.

"Ada apa, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura pada sang kakak.

"Kami mau berlatih, kalian mau ikut?" balas Sasori. Deidara dan Sasori adalah kakak dari Ino dan Sakura, mereka berada satu tingat di atas Sakura dan Ino. Sasori dan Deidara juga tergabung dalam sebuah band bernama Akatsuki.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini? Biasanya kalau kami ingin ikut kalian latihan, kalian selalu melarangnya. Kenapa sekarang kalian tiba-tiba mengajak kami? Ayo katakan! Sebenarnya ada apa, _Nii-chan_ , Saso- _nii_?"

"Ino- _chan_ , kau semakin cerewet saja. Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu banyak tanya atau curiga seperti itu, un. Ikut saja dengan kami!" tidak ingin berdebat dengan adiknya, Deidara segera merangkul Ino dan Sakura lalu menyeret kedua gadis itu.

"Tu..tunggu dulu, Dei- _nii_! Kami mau merapikan gitar kami dulu," interupsi Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kami tunggu di tempat parkir," Sasori beranjak dari kelas itu.

"Cepat ya adik-adikku sayang!" sambung Deidara yang kemudian menyusul kepergian Sasori.

"Kudengar kalian akan tampil di Pensi bulan depan?" tanya Sasori di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat latihan Akatsuki.

"Iya, dan kami masih belum memutuskan akan membawa lagu apa. _Nii-chan_ ada usul untuk kami tidak?" ujar Sakura yang tengah bertengger di jok belakang motor _sport_ milik Sasori sambil memeluk pinggang sang kakak.

"Payah! Berarti kalian belum latihan sama sekali, un?" tampaknya di motor yang tengah dikendarai Deidara dan Ino juga tengah membahas hal yang serupa dengan Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kalau soal latihan sih mudah. Rumah kita kan bersebelahan. Lagipula, aku dan Sakura biasa latihan hingga larut malam di halaman belakang rumah kita yang hanya dibatasi pagar setinggi satu meter (sebagai pembatas antara halaman rumah Ino dan Sakura) itu. Sesekali bantulah adikmu ini, _Nii-chan_! Jangan hanya berkomentar saja! Menyebalkan!" cela Ino.

"Kenapa tidak membawakan lagu yang biasa kalian mainkan, un?"

"Tidak. Kami ingin sesuatu yang baru."

"Hei, _Nii-chan_ sering mendengar kau memainkan sebuah instrumen lagu setiap malam. Kenapa tidak mencoba membawakannya?" usul Sasori.

"Eh? I..itu belum selesai dibuat. Belum ada liriknya sama sekali. Aku baru membuat nadanya saja," balas Sakura lesu.

"Coba kau bicarakan dengan Ino. Setahu _Nii-chan_ , Ino pandai merangkai kata-kata. Kalian bisa bekerja sama membuat liriknya" nasihat Sasori.

"Ah iya! Nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan Ino!" seru Sakura semangat. Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Sasori yang selalu dapat diandalkan dalam hal apapun. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis di balik helm hitam full face miliknya mengetahui adiknya kembali bersemangat.

 _Drrt Drrrtt_

Ponsel Ino tiba-tiba bergetar, yang menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk.

 **From:** _ **Forehead**_

' **Ke halaman belakang,** _ **P**_ _ **ig**_ **. Sekarang! Jangan lupa bawa gitarmu! ^^'**

Ino segera melesat menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dengan membawa gitar ungu kesayangannya. Setibanya di halaman belakang, Ino mendapati Sakura duduk di tempat biasanya mereka berlatih bersama, sambil memainkan gitar _pink_ -nya. Ino menautkan alisnya, bingung, pasalnya Ino baru pertama kali mendengar nada lagu yang sedang dimainkan Sakura.

Begitu menyadari kedatangan sahabat pirangnya, Sakura segera menghentikan permainannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Bagus. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Dan, mana liriknya?"

"Itu dia, _P_ _ig_. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sakura mengungkapkan maksudnya memanggil Ino kesini. Mulai dari lagu yang tadi dimainkannya, tentang Pensi, dan beberapa rencana lainnya. Ino mendengarkan dengan serius dan tampak antusias menanggapi rencana Sakura. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan proses pembuatan lirik untuk lagu baru mereka.

Mereka tampak serius mengerjakan lirik itu, hingga tanpa disadari malam semakin larut. Bahkan teriakan dan seruan dari kakak mereka masing-masing pun diabaikan begitu saja.

"Haaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Ino riang. "Ayo kita coba mainkan!"

"Hm" angguk Sakura. Mereka memetik gitar mereka dan mulai bernyanyi. Diawali Sakura pada bait pertama, lalu Ino pada bait kedua, hingga memasuki _reff_ mereka menyanyikannya secara bersamaan. Terdengarlah suara jernih Sakura dan suara berat Ino yang saling beradu menimbulkan sebuah _symphony_ indah bagi pendengarnya.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Sakura dan Ino berlatih lagu baru mereka, dan kurang dari dua minggu Pensi akan diadakan.

"Hey, _F_ _orehead_! Hari ini kita berlatih di rumahku, ya!" ajak Ino.

"Siiip"

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat siapa yang berani-beraninya menempati meja kita!" ujar gadis berambut merah menyala dan berkacamata. Sakura dan Ino hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan dan tampak tak mempedulikan kehadiran Karin―nama gadis berambut merah itu―dan temannya, Shion.

"Hei, _P_ _iggy_! Bawa teman _pinky_ -mu ini pergi sekarang juga!" seru Shion pada Ino.

"Kalian cari saja tempat lain. Lagipula, masih banyak meja kosong di kantin ini. Kenapa mesti mengusir kami?" ujar Ino cuek.

"Kalian menantang kami, hah?!" geram Karin.

"Tidak. Kami hanya memberitahu," balas Ino tetap cuek.

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah, Karin! Kalian pergi saja cari tempat lain." Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei, _P_ _inky_! Kau diam saja!" geram Shion mendorong Sakura hingga nyaris terjatuh jika saja tak ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Hoi, kenapa kalian ribut-ribut, un?" tanya Deidara heran melihat keadaan di depannya.

"Sa..Sasori- _senpai_? Deidara- _senpai_?" Shion tampak _shock_ melihat kehadiran kedua _senpai_ -nya yang notabene kakak dari dua gadis yang tengah ia dan Karin kerjai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasori menatap tajam kearah Shion dan Karin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kini tatapannya beralih pada sang adik yang tadi nyaris terjatuh kalau saja tak ditangkap olehnya.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalian berdua pergilah! Benar-benar merepotkan, un." Deidara tak segan-segan mengusir dua gadis pengganggu itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba keduanya langsung berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melawan?" tanya Sasori.

"Hah, untuk apa? Tak ada gunanya, Saso- _nii_. Jadi biarkan saja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Saku?" jawab Ino yang diakhiri pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Yep!"

"Kelihatannya mereka tidak menyukai kalian," pendapat Deidara.

"Hm, entahlah. Sepertinya sih begitu," Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke kelas kalian! Lima menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir," titah Sasori lembut.

"Ya. Kami ke kelas dulu kalau begitu," pamit Sakura segera meninggalkan kantin bersama Ino. Sakura dan Ino berada di kelas yang berbeda. Sakura menempati kelas XI-B, sedangkan Ino menempati kelas XI-A.

 **Ino P** **o** **V**

Dasar ceroboh! Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan benda sepenting ini. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju kelas Sakura _forehead_ untuk mengembalikan buku tugas miliknya yang kemarin tertinggal di kamarku.

"Aku sangat membencinya karena dia begitu menyebalkan" Eh? Itu suara si _forehead_...

"Benarkan? Kau selama ini hanya berpura-pura baik padanya? Kau selama ini hanya berpura-pura menjadi teman Ino bukan?"...dan Shion? Ada apa?

"Heh, silahkan kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu!" Benarkah? Benarkah kalau selama ini Sakura membenciku? Tidak mungkin... "Ya. Aku membencinya, jika itu yang..." Jangan! Kumohon jangan kau katakan itu Sakura!

Srek

Entah mendapat perintah dari mana, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya membuka pintu geser kelas XI-B yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"I..Ino?" kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu bukan?

"Hei, _forehead_! Kau meninggalkan buku tugasmu di kamarku kemarin. Ini. Lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi! Kau mengerti?" Aku tahu kau tak sungguh-sungguh membenciku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa tubuhku seakan menolak bekerja sama dengan hati dan pikiranku? Kenapa kakiku terus melangkah menjauhimu seakan ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku? Oh ayolah kaki! Aku dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan aku percaya kalau Sakura menyayangiku, sama seperti aku menyayanginya. Jadi, bekerja samalah! Kau mengerti kakiku sayang?

 **Normal P** **o** **V**

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir melewati pipi mulus Ino. Dia terus berjalan melewati kelasnya. Kata-kata Sakura melayang-layang di kepalanya.

'Sakura membenciku?' batinnya.

Setiap kali dia mencoba membuang jauh pemikiran itu, setiap kali itu pula perasaan aneh menyergapnya. Dia tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sesak jika memang dia tak mempercayainya?

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Berdiri tepat di depan sebuah pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dia segera membuka pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Ino berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas sambil menatap lurus ke depan, air matanya terus mengalir deras meski sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghapusnya. Beberapa kali isakan terdengar dari bibir merahnya.

Kriieett

Mendengar bunyi di dekatnya, Ino segera menoleh setelah menghapus jejak air mata di wajah cantiknya. Begitu menoleh kearah kirinya, Ino mendapati sosok yang tak asing baginya tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Tampaknya orang itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ino tampak terkejut mendapati kehadiran sosok tersebut. Itu berarti sejak tadi ada yang mendengarnya menangis?

"Ka..kau?" gagap Ino.

Begitu bel tanda pulang berdentang sebanyak tiga kali, Sakura segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang tertinggal, ia segera berlari menuju kelas sebelah dimana sahabat pirangnya berada, kelas XI-A.

Baru beberapa langkah melewati pintu kelasnya, Sakura mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kembali mundur, masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tak percaya serta tatapan mata yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Sakura secara perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang, hingga tanpa disadari olehnya jika ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ketika dirasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu, sontak Sakura membalikkan badannya karena sedikit terkejut

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang ditabrak Sakura seraya menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Aa...iya."

"Kenapa kau balik lagi?" tanyanya lagi tanpa melepas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Eng...ah, po..ponselku tertinggal. Permisi," jawab sekaligus pamit Sakura yang segera berlari menuju tempat duduknya. Sementara orang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Begitu mencapai depan kelasnya, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika mata kelamnya menangkap objek yang menarik menurutnya. Kemudian segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Baru mencapai beberapa langkah, ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis pirang yang cantiknya bagaikan boneka _barbie_ , Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau mencari Sakura?" tanyanya pada Ino begitu jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga langkah.

"Iya.. Apa dia ada di kelas?" balas Ino dengan semburat merah tipis―sangat tipis―di wajahnya.

"Hn," jawab orang itu menampilkan senyuman yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit, Ino bergegas pergi menuju kelas XI-B dimana sahabat merah mudanya berada.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas Sakura, Ino tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sekelebat perkataan Sakura yang tak sengaja didengarnya pagi tadi terlintas di kepala pirangnya. Sehingga memberikan sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya untuk menemui Sakura. Namun sekali lagi dia menegaskan dan meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa apa yang didengarnya pagi ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Dan dengan mantap Ino melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

" _Forehead_!" seru Ino begitu matanya menangkap keberadaan gadis merah muda itu di tempat duduknya. Sementara Sakura merasa sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Ino.

"Kau mengejutkanku, _Pig_!" seru Sakura setelah mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya―dan berhasil.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Ino. Keduanya segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas dan sekolah mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan yang mengiringi keduanya. Padahal biasanya, mereka akan bercanda, saling melempar ejekkan, dan membicarakan banyak hal terutama hal-hal mengenai musik. Tapi kini keduanya seolah tenggelam bersama pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di depan rumah Ino.

"Baiklah, _Pig_. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu berganti baju, setelah itu aku langsung ke rumahmu," ujar Sakura seraya melangkah menuju rumahnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumah Ino.

"Hmm.. cepatlah, _Forhead_!" seru Ino yang kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Sesuai janjinya, setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian santai, Sakura segera menuju rumah Ino. Dan mereka pun mulai berlatih untuk Pensi yang semakin hari semakin dekat.

Tidak seperti biasanya, permainan mereka saat ini sedikit kacau. Entah Ino yang melewati beberapa kunci dalam permainan gitarnya, ataupun Sakura yang beberapa kali lupa lirik dan salah nada. Keduanya tampak begitu kacau. Suasana hangat dan ceria yang biasanya berada di sekeliling mereka, kini berubah menjadi dingin dan sedikit suram. Tampaknya mereka masih memikirkan apa yang mereka dengar dan mereka lihat ketika di sekolah tadi.

Oh, ketahuilah… Apa yang kalian lihat atau dengar, belum tentu itu adalah kebenarannya. Benarkan?

"Maaf, _Pig_. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang kacau," ujar Sakura yang kemudian disusul helaan napas panjang.

"Yaa, sepertinya aku juga sedikit kacau," angguk Ino menyetujui. "Mungkin sebaiknya latihan kita sampai di sini dulu untuk hari ini."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pulang saja beristirahat. Kau juga beristirahatlah, _Pig_."

"Hmm."

Setelah memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam sarung gitar, Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan rumah Ino dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Selepas kepergian Sakura, Ino langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Tampak raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Helaan napas panjang nan berat pun beberapa kali di lepaskannya. Perlahan Ino mulai memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris _aquamarine_ yang menenangkan miliknya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino, setibanya ia di kamar tercintanya, Sakura segera merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan menghembuskan napas yang terasa berat. Entah mengapa ia merasa lelah, kacau, dan…sakit.

'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya seraya meremas _t-shirt_ putih yang dikenakannya, tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

Perlahan Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai tertidur.

"Ada apa? _Nii-chan_ perhatikan, sudah seminggu ini kau terlihat kacau. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sasori.

Saat ini Sasori dan Sakura tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Ya, kedua kakak beradik ini memang gemar sekali menonton televisi. Sebenarnya keluarga mereka memang biasa menghabiskan waktu luang bersama sambil menonton televisi. Namun kini hanya ada Sasori dan Sakura, dikarenakan kedua orangtua mereka sedang keluar kota untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

Sasori yang memang selalu peka terhadap adik semata wayangnya itu, merasakan keanehan pada sang adik beberapa hari ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu terjadi pada adik tercintanya itu. Namun pertanyaan yang barusan ia lontarkan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh sang adik.

"Benar? Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa menceritakannya pada _Nii-chan_."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Pensi beberapa hari lagi?"

Sakura terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Pasalnya, sudah seminggu ini ia dan Ino tidak berlatih sama sekali untuk Pensi yang tinggal menghitung hari itu. Mereka terkesan seperti saling menghindar satu sama lain. Bahkan di sekolah pun mereka seperti enggan berbicara, bahkan untuk saling tatap sekalipun.

Baik Sakura maupun Ino, mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini. Entah kenapa, mereka hanya…..enggan.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ ," panggil Hinata yang merupakan teman sebangku Sakura.

"Hm?"

"Su-sudah beberapa hari ini, a-aku tak pernah melihatmu dan I-Ino- _chan_ bersama. A-apa terjadi se-sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sedikit tak enak menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura. Namun, sebagai sahabat, dia merasa tak nyaman melihat kedua sahabat dekatnya itu saling menghindar satu sama lain. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin mencari tahu. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu mereka. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin.

"Ah, itu….."

"Hei! Biasanya istirahat seperti ini kau dan Sakura akan ke kantin bersama. Tapi kenapa sudah seminggu ini aku tak melihat kalian bersama lagi? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?" Tanya Tenten, teman sebangku Ino.

Selain Hinata, Tenten dan Temari merupakan sahabat Sakura. Yah, Sudah seminggu ini Tenten, Hinata dan Temari merasa adanya keanehan dari sahabat merah muda dan pirang mereka. Berhubung Temari berada satu tingkat di atas mereka, jadilah Hinata dan Tenten yang mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang malas ke kantin saja," kilah Ino.

Namun Tenten tahu, kalau bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Benar? Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Ino. Aku kan juga sahabatmu."

"A-aku….."

"Tak apa. Aku, Hinata, dan Temari pasti akan membantu menyelesaikan apapun yang terjadi diantara kau dan Sakura."

Ino tampak ragu sejenak. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya guna menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Menurutmu, apa Sakura membenciku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Ino menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya berbicara dengan Shion. Dia bilang, kalau dia membenciku. Dia bilang, kalau selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi sahabatku," lirihnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku mendengarnya sendiri!"

"Yah, mungkin dia tidak serius mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin ini hanya salah paham saja, Ino. Hey, kalian kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dan kau jauh lebih tahu seperti apa Sakura dibandingkan aku, Hinata, ataupun Temari. Apa kau sudah memastikannya sendiri? Ya, maksudku, kau bertanya langsung pada Sakura apa maksud dari perkataannya itu."

"Belum," geleng Ino. "Aku…takut."

"Kenapa mesti takut? Apa kau mau seperti ini terus dengan Sakura? Aku saja tidak tahan melihat kalian seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau bicarakan langsung dengan Sakura. Aku yakin kalian hanya salah paham saja," nasihat Tenten. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ja-jadi, kalian saling menjauh ha-hanya karena itu? Ma-maksudku, ha-hanya karena ka-kau melihat I-Ino _-chan_ berbicara akrab dengan Sa-Sasuke _-san_?" Tanya Hinata tak menyangka dengan alasan yang mendasari perubahan sikap Sakura dan Ino seminggu ini.

"Tapi kan Ino tahu kalau aku menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Seharusnya dia menjaga perasaanku. Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang menghindarinya. Dia juga seperti menghindariku. Bahkan di latihan terakhir kami minggu lalu, sikapnya mulai aneh padaku," bela Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kan, akrab bukan berarti ka-kalau Ino _-chan_ me-menyukai Sasuke- _san_. Si-siapa tahu, dia mencoba mendekatkan ka-kalian berdua. Co-cobalah dibicarakan baik-baik, Sakura- _chan_ ," saran Hinata.

"Tapi aku takut. Aku takut kalau ternyata Ino memang menyukai Sasuke- _kun_ ," desah Sakura. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Kita tidak akan tahu ka-kalau belum mencobanya, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Setelah menghembuskan napas berat, Sakura akhirnya menyetujui.

Di saat siswa-siswi lain tengah sibuk mengantri di kantin guna memenuhi kebutuhan perut mereka, sepasang sahabat―Sakura dan Ino―tampak berdiri berdampingan di atap sekolah. Tampak suasana canggung melingkupi keduanya. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Sudah seminggu ini mereka saling berdiam diri tanpa menyapa, bahkan melihat pun tidak. Dan kini mereka harus bertatap muka, berdiri berdampingan. Dan yang terpenting, mereka harus menanyakan hal yang takut mereka tanyakan kepada lawan bicara mereka.

"Aku…" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Lalu hening kembali menyelimuti.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya. "Maaf karena menghindarimu selama seminggu ini. Aku hanya…" rasa takut kembali menyelimuti Sakura.

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku, hanya merasa cemburu melihat keakrabanmu dan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kapan aku akrab dengannya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Saat ingin menuju ke kelasmu, aku melihat kau berbicara akrab dengannya. Kupikir, kau juga menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Padahal kau tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Aku meras kesal padamu. Tapi aku tak bisa marah padamu," terang Sakura.

"Hei! Mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Kau kan tahu, yang kusukai itu bukan dia. Lagipula aku tak akan menyukai lelaki yang disukai oleh sahabatku sendiri. Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu!" protes Ino.

"Memangnya apa salahku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendekati Sai - _kun_ mu itu," ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Haahh.. Di hari yang sama, aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan Shion. Pada saat aku akan mengembalikan buku tugasmu waktu itu. Kau ingat? Aku mendengarmu mengatakan… kalau kau membenciku. Kau bilang kau hanya terpaksa bersahabat denganku. A-apa itu…"

Belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sakura sudah mengungkapkan protesnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar, _Pig_! Kau hanya mendengarkan bagian terakhir percakapan kami saat itu. Yang sebenarnya itu…"

"Yang sebenarnya itu, saat itu Sakura sedang berada dalam keadaan terdesak." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

"Sa-Sai?/Sa-Sai- _kun_?" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hai," sapa sai disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?" rasa terkejut Sakura kini bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sai- _kun_?" Tanya Ino gugup, pasalnya sang pujaan hati tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Dan kemungkinan kedua lelaki itu sudah mendengar pembicaraannya dan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Hm. Saat itu Shion- _san_ memojokkan sakura agar Sakura mengatakan kata-kata itu. Yah, kau tahu. Dia ingin Sakura mengatakan hal yang saat itu kau dengar dari luar kelas. Dan sepertinya, Shion- _san_ tahu kalau saat itu kau akan datang ke kelas kami," jelas Sai masih dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dan aku bersama Ino karena aku melihatnya menangis di sini saat itu," kini giliran Sasuke membuka suara meskipun dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah? Ma-maafkan aku, _Pig_. Tapi yang dikatakan oleh Sai itu benar. Aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Aku hanya lelah dipojokkan terus oleh Shion. Jadi kuberikan saja jawaban itu agar dia merasa senang. Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu sedikitpun, _Pig._ Dan aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa menjadi sahabatmu. Aku menyayangimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku…aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak selama ini. Maaf juga sudah meragukan perasaanmu dan persahabatan kita, _Forehead_."

Kedua sahabat itu pun kini tengah berpelukan. Mengabaikan keberadaan dua makhluk di dekat mereka.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Yep, tepat hari ini Pensi di Konoha Gakuen diselenggarakan. Tampak seluruh murid terlihat antusias menanggapinya.

Namun, sepertinya tidak bagi dua pemeran utama kita ini. Yeah, lihat saja raut kepanikkan di wajah keduanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa penampilan kita akan memuaskan penonton?" Tanya Sakura yang saat ini tengah risau.

"Aku juga takut, _Forehead._ Bayangkan saja, kita hanya punya waktu latihan selama tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari! Ini semua karena kesalahpahaman itu!" tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Ya, setelah kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya terselesaikan, mereka kembali berlatih bermain musik untuk Pensi hari ini. Dan mereka hanya memiliki sisa waktu selama tiga hari untuk berlatih. Bagaimana mereka tidak panik?

"Hn. Tenanglah," ujar Sasuke.

"Kalian pasti bisa," hibur Sai.

Yeah, jangan ditanya mengapa kedua bungsu Uchiha itu berada di tempat ini―belakang panggung. Yep, setelah kejadian di atap waktu itu. Mereka resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai dua pasang kekasih―Sakura dengan Sasuke, sementara Ino dengan Sai.

"Sakura, Ino, sekarang giliran kalian berdua," interupsi sang pembawa acara―Temari.

"Bagaimana ini?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Tenang saja, kalian pasti bisa," ujar Sasuke dan Sai serempak pada kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Dan mau tak mau, siap tidak siap, Sakura dan Ino mulai melangkah memasuki panggung. Saat tengah mempersiapkan gitar akustik mereka masing-masing, mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran beberapa orang yang sangat mereka kenal.

" _Nii-chan_?" seru Sakura dan Ino serempak begitu melihat kehadiran kakak mereka bersama dengan anggota _band_ -nya―Akatsuki.

"Halo, _imouto-imouto_ -ku sayang, hm~" sapa Deidara yang tengah mempersiapkan _drum_ -nya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Kami akan tampil bersama kalian," jawab Sasori sambil mengatur gitar listrik miliknya.

"Ta-tapi kan, kalian tidak tahu lagu kami yang baru ini?" kini giliran Sakura yang menyuarakan keheranannya.

"Kalian tenang saja. Kedua _baka otouto_ -ku itu sudah mengirimkan rekaman lagu kalian pada kami. Dan kami sudah berhasil menyesuaikannya," kini giliran lelaki berambut raven yang dikuncir rendah yang diketahui bernama Itachi yang menjawab.

"Itu benar," sekarang lelaki yang dipenuhi _piercing_ di bagian wajahnya yang menjawab.

Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Sakura dan Ino, Itachi kembali menambahkan, "Ah, kalian tidak tahu ya? Sasuke dan Sai itu adikku lho~"

"Sudah. Ayo kita mulai! Kalian sudah siap?" interupsi Sasori. Setelah mendapat anggukkan dari kedua gadis itu, mereka mulai memainkan alat musik yang menjadi bagian mereka. Dan terlantunlah lagu berjudul _Two Voices, One Song_.

Tampak semua murid terhanyut dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh kolaborasi antara Sakura dan Ino dengan Akatsuki.

Menyenangkan sekali bukan bisa tampil sepanggung dengan sahabat terbaikmu? Ah, jangan lupakan kakakmu dan juga teman-temannya.

 _ **Fin~**_

 **Sebelumnya mau ucapin makasih buat yang udah review ff ku yang judulnya SasuSaku :') Dan buat yang minta sequel-nya, nanti aku usahain~ :')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review? :')**


End file.
